Ridgway Residence
The''' Ridgway Residence''' is the home of the Ridgway family. Description The Ridgway Residence is located outside of Elmer, New Jersey in rural Pittsgrove Township, New Jersey, about 1 hour and 45 minutes away from Newark. However, Jesse prefered fan mail to be sent to "PO BOX 599" (being far more convenient to retrieve mail whilst being of no fixed abode). A video was made to shame those who tried to bypass this.BETRAYED BY A JUGGIE! In the interior of the house, the ground floor has a kitchen, dining room, a living room, as well as Jesse's room, Jeffrey Jr.'s bedroom, and office as well as a main bedroom for Jeff Sr. & Theresa, connected to a private bathroom. A second bathroom is seen across from Jeff Jr.'s office. The basement has a second living room, room with a pool table and Jeffrey Sr.'s gun safe, a storage room with a ping-pong table, a second storage room that was used to store Jesse's fan mail and a laundry room. On the outside, it has a large area of trees and nature, a small parking lot, a pool and the Morton Building, which contains Jesse's gaming room. The pool was later removed after Larry drove his truck into it in an attempt to kill Jeff Sr.Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool A security gate was added into the driveway of the lot to prevent Jesse's subscribers from entering the property.DARK RIDGE PENITENTIARY! Psycho Series Events On March 31, 2015, Jesse was kicked out of the Ridgway Residence as a result of the events of Psycho Dad Grills Wii U.Psycho Dad Grills Wii U On May 1, 2015, in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, Jesse was permitted to return to the Ridgway Residence, though his continued residency is wholly dependent on his ability to manage working for Jeffrey Sr. for free and paying a monthly rent. The requirement of working for free was lifted in Psycho Family Therapy. On September 11, 2015, in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, Jesse was kicked out of the Ridgway Residence for the events of THE PITFALL PRANK!. He was allowed back on September 19th, 2015, in Psycho Last Supper. In Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, the backdoor's window was destroyed, although it was repaired shortly afterwards. On November 25, 2015, in Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Theresa had enough of Jeffrey Sr.'s destructive behavior, and decided to pack her bags and leave the Ridgway Residence. On February 20, 2016, in NO MORE REMNANTS!, everything that does with Theresa was purged from the house after the events of THE FALLOUT! (PART 2). On April 30, 2016, in RUNNING AWAY!, Jesse willingly abandoned the residence in pursuit of residing in Larry's RV after the events of Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room. Jesse and Larry made a brief stop at the house to obtain necessities. On May 16, 2016, in BYE BYE BIGBRUDDA!, Jesse helped Jeffrey Jr. move out of the Ridgway Residence and Jesse announced that he would stay for one more week and buy an apartment, leaving Jeffrey Sr. as the only one living in the house. On May 24, 2016, in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, Uncle Larry arrives at The Ridgway Residence to "solve things" by crashing his truck, same truck used to transport the RV, into the backyard's pool. Jesse, finding Uncle Larry barely conscious, rushes him to the hospital. Larry spends the night at the hospital, and Jeffrey Sr. steals Jesse's car believing that he set up the whole plan of impacting the pool. On June 5, 2016, in Psycho Kid Kills Father, Jesse goes up from the basement and kills Jeffrey Sr. with a plastic pistol, and flees from the house after being threatened by Jeffrey Jr. saying that Jesse has 5 minutes before he calls the cops. Notable Inhabitants References Category:Locations